Gertraud Vanhanen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she is an extra character. , Weigand Manor, Monschau, , , , |blood status = Pure-Blood |Age = |marital = Married (only marriage, as of ; for years, until death) |alias = * Terri (by her mother) * Ger (nickname) * Gerti (nickname) |Title = |Signature = |Died = ; Kittilä, Lapland, (Unknown causes, aged ) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5′10″ |hair = * Blonde (originally) * Grey (by 1940) |eyes = Light blue |skin = Light |family = * Henrikki Vanhanen (husband) † * Kalevi Vanhanen I (son) * Nocona Vanhanen (né Toledo) (son-in law) * Mikkjal Vanhanen (grandson) * Nikitha Vanhanen (granddaughter) * Suvi Vanhanen (granddaughter) * Ruuben Linna (grandson-in-law) * Keoni Vanhanen (grandson) * Yazhu Vanhanen (granddaughter) * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (daughter) † * Kalle Karppinen (son-in-law) † * Armas Karppinen (grandson) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (granddaughter-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (grandson) * George Weasley (grandson-in-law) * Fergus Weasley (great grandson) * Silja Weasley (great granddaughter) * Mikael Weasley (great grandson) * Madeline Weasley (great granddaughter) * Silja Karppinen (granddaughter) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (granddaughter) * Rigel Hawthorn (grandson-in-law) * Harri Karppinen (grandson) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (granddaughter-in-law) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (son) † * Halldóra Vanhanen (née Óðinnsdóttir) (daughter-in-law) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (daughter) † * Pankraz Hertz (son-in-law) † * Bastian Hertz (grandson) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (granddaughter-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (great granddaughter) * Lars Hertz (great grandson) * Katinka Hertz (great granddaughter) * Alasdair Hertz (great grandson) * Rainer Hertz (great grandson) * Thorsten Hertz (grandson) * Valeria Hertz (granddaughter-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (great granddaughter) † * Felix Rosier (great grandson-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (great great grandson) * Beata Hertz (great granddaughter) * Lari Vanhanen (son) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (daughter-in-law) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (granddaughter) * Narciso Soranzo (grandson-in-law) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (grandson) * Dael Vanhanen (née Meijer) (granddaughter-in-law) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (grandson) * Markku Vanhanen (brother-in-law, like an adoptive son) † * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (sister-in-law) † * Ulrik Eriksson (nephew-in-law) † * Brigitte Vanhanen (formerly Brigitte Eriksson) (niece) * Anders Eriksson (great nephew) * Noah Eriksson (great great nephew) * Sorrel Ostberg (nee Eriksson) (great great niece) * Fredrik Ostberg (great great nephew-in-law) * Beatrix Ostberg (great great great niece) * Hilde Eriksson (great great niece) * Anton Eriksson (great nephew) * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (great niece-in-law) † * Magnus Eriksson (great great nephew) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (great great niece-in-law) * Perran Erisson (née Penhallow) (great great nephew-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (great great nephew) * Zahra Weasley (great great niece-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (great great niece) * Élodie Guérin (great great niece-in-law) * Andreas Agumanu (great nephew) * Kai Agumanu (great nephew-in-law) * Antonia Eriksson (great niece) * Keenan Hailey (great nephew-in-law) * Walden Macnair (nephew-in-law) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (niece) † * Jasper Macnair (great nephew) † * Oscar Macnair (great nephew) * Bärbel Weigand (née Holzknecht) (mother) † * Friedhold Weigand (father) † * Diederich Weigand (elder brother) † * Guðlaug Weigand (née Hallbjörnsdóttir) (sister-in-law) † * Luitpold Weigand (nephew) † * Erlendur Weigand (nephew) † * Heidrun Weigand (niece) * Vilhjálmur Andrésson (nephew-in-law) * Hedy Vilhjálmursdóttir (great niece) * Eiríkur Vilhjálmursson (great nephew) * Irmentrud Nikolajsen (née Weigand) (younger sister) † * Wenzeslaus Nikolajsen (brother-in-law) * Wendel Nikolajsen (nephew) * Wenzel Weigand (younger brother) † * Sigrún Weigand (née Ármannsdóttir) (sister-in-law) † * Alpertti Vanhanen II (father-in-law) † * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (mother-in-law) † * Vanhanen Family (in-laws) * Holzknecht Family (maternal family) * Weigand Family (paternal family) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 12½", Simurgh feather |Patronus = |House = Frigg Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Frigg Hus ** Frigg Hus Quidditch Team (supporter) ** Durmstrang Crafts Club (leader) ** Durmstrang Theatre Club (member) ** Durmstrang Choir (member) * Kittilä Kraken (husband's former team) * German National Quidditch Team (fan) * Vanhanen Family (in-laws) * Holzknecht Family (maternal family) * Weigand Family (paternal family) |job = * Concert singer (classical) * Pianist |hideg = -}} Gertraud Claudia Thekla Vanhanen (née Weigand) ( - ) Biography Early life Durmstrang Years Theatre Club Crafts Club Choir Singing Reaching a Level of Fame Marriage to Henrikki Taking in Markku Birth of Kalevi Restriction in Singing Birth of Fränze Exile of Kalevi Birth of Jyrki Retiring from Singing Reuniting With Kalevi Birth of Lari Birth of Anna-Liisa Actions and Death of Jyrki Taking in Jyrki's Children Marital Breakdown and Murder Etymology Trivia References Category:Legilimens Category:Holzknecht Family Category:Weigand Family Category:Pianists Category:Pianist Category:Singers Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Vanhanen Family Category:German Speakers Category:Finnish Speakers Category:German Witches Category:German National Quidditch Team fan Category:Diederich Weigand fan Category:Classical Singer Category:Durmstrang Choir Category:Durmstrang Theatre Club Category:Durmstrang Crafts Club Category:Durmstrang Crafts Club leader Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Alumni Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Murdered